The Next Generation
by Barney5102
Summary: Follow the kids of the previous Anubis Residents as they face drama, romance and general disaster in the same school their parents once attended. What will come when you throw a group of hormonal, argumentative and hellish kids in a tight space for the first time... a lot apparently...
1. Meet the characters

_So, this is my first try at fanfiction! Yey! So this could easily go very, very badly. But hey, it was fun coming up with the characters and hopefully I'll actually update (I hate it so much when others don't so I know the pain). Anyway read on, don't get scared by the couples (it gets weird), and leave if you have any problems with boyxboy or the lgbt community... I'm a fangirl. Also, each family has a song which bests fits them, then later, each chapter. Try to listen to these songs whilst reading, it'll add to it trust me! _

* * *

Song: Blowsight- Poker Face (cover)

Campbell family:

Name: Peace Campbell

Age: 17

Gender: female

Likes: tennis, blogging, tea

Dislikes: weightlifting, history, manual labour

Siblings: Cory

Parents: Mick and Joy (I don't really like this pairing, but then their characters aren't may favourites either, plus I like the idea of joy wearing the pants in the relationship and treating mick as her personal muscle servant... Don't judge)

Appearance: blonde, athletic, tall, brown eyes

Name: Cory Campbell

Age: 16

Gender: male

Likes: being sneaky, writing articles, dishing up revenge, pasta

Dislikes: being alone, Mondays, when there's no pasta

Siblings: Peace

Parents: Mick and Joy

Appearance: brown hair, deep brown eyes, tanned skin, tall and lanky

* * *

Song: The Feeling- Fill my Little World

Clarke family:

Name: Luke Clarke

Age: 16

Gender: male (likes to dress in girls clothes, got a problem, leave, he's adorable)

Likes: music, daydreaming, being alone

Dislikes: bullies, crowds, his brother

Siblings: John (twin), Rayne

Parents: Jerome and Willow (I like patrome, especially after Mara went ape-shit crazy in season three, justsaying, and willow seemed to make him less brooding and sad)

Appearance: blonde hair, large glasses, skinny, green eyes like Willow, tall

Name: John Clarke

Age: 16

Gender: male

Likes: girls, pranks, mixing food

Dislikes: wimps, maths, often his brother

Siblings: Luke (twin), Rayne

Parents: Jerome and Willow

Appearance: spiky blonde hair, tall, a bit buff, pointed face, blue eyes like Jerome

Name: Rayne Clarke

Age: 17

Gender: female

Likes: open spaces, peace, freedom of choice, cunning plans, and yes, fairies

Dislikes: fights, prejudice, holding grudges, pandas (sorry but they are meant to die! I just- I'll stop before I begin to rant)

Siblings: Luke, John

Parents: Jerome and Willow

Appearance: hair like willow, eyes which change from blue to green, shorter, very pale skin, a round face

* * *

Song: Mindless self indulgence- Get it up

Lewis family:

Name: Brad Lewis

Age: 16

Gender: male

Likes: football, girls, himself, shoes (the amber gene appears)

Dislikes: un-athleticisms, anything which requires academic brain power (although is practical and 'smart' in the outside world)

Siblings: Princess (...)

Parents: Alfie and Amber

Appearance: lighter skinned than Alfie (tanned), brown hair, tall, pretty buff, brown eyes

Name : Princess Lewis (dear god Amber why!?)

Age: 15

Gender: female (possibly poodle)

Likes: clothes, shoes, the outside, horror films, music, food, pranking

Dislikes: stupidity, being hungry, being ill

Siblings: Brad

Parents: Alfie and Amber

Appearance: long brown straight hair, mixed race but quite pale, dark blue eyes

* * *

Song- The Black Keys: Lonely Boy

Martin family: (this is kind of.. Different btw)

Name: Sarah Martin

Age: 15

Gender: female

Likes: Egypt, family trees, flowers, seals, popping candy

Dislikes: being in the unknown, cows

Siblings: none (which we know of dun dun dun!)

Parents: Nina and KT (ok, ok, I know they never met and, yes, because this is a lesbian couple Sarah is adopted. Firstly, they're both American and both like the Frobishers- so close enough, secondly, why the hell not, thirdly, they could have met at a reunion or something! Happy? No? Whatever, its sweet)

Appearance: auburn hair, grey eyes, pale skin, has her hair in a ponytail

* * *

Song: t.A.T.u- Not Gonna Get Us

Rutter family:

Name: Claire Rutter

Age: 16

Gender: female

Likes: books, the night sky, astronomy, star signs! (Guilty pleasure)

Dislikes: people who interrupt, the outside, un-cleanliness

Siblings: none

Parents: Fabian and Mara (I really don't like them together, jara or nothing, but I get why the writers did it, and they both fit the character idea I had for Claire)

Appearance: dark hair, brown eyes, short, curvy

* * *

Song: Nico Vega- Beast

Sweet family: (yes its peddie)

Name: Rip Sweet (bloody ugly I know, but it reminds me of sick puppies so hush)

Age: 16

Gender: male

Likes: the guitar, black, heavy metal, being a general dick

Dislikes: when people try to pull him out of his shell, lasagne

Siblings: none (I can't imagine Patricia going through any kind of strain more than once really)

Parents: Eddie and Patricia

Appearance: dyed blue hair, green eyes, dark clothing (goth), tanned slightly

* * *

_So there you go! I'll hope to update soon enough, but in the mean time rate and review, I'm intrigued as to what you think of the couples. Obviously I'm not taking this too seriously, although I'm sure there will be drama and a few depressing parts as it goes with all my writing. And don't hate jara and fabina fans, as it really doesn't matter much, the focus is on the kids anyway. Also, (i know i sound like a noob) but i cant add any line breaks and it makes this all look shit, so does anyone have an idea of how i could do it?_

_Good day!_


	2. Chapter 1- The Clarke's

Song: The Naked And Famous- Punching In a Dream

* * *

Rayne's pov

The three of us were moving slowly, the wheels of our small fiesta crunching gradually over the gravel drive. The gravel drive which leads to non-other than Anubis house.

I was perched between my brothers, aggressively trying to get out some of the knots left in my hair with my fingers. Between John's constant prodding and Luke's blank stares and occasional grumbles, it hadn't been the best journey.

"Squee! I can't believe we're back here!" My mum yelled from behind the steering wheel, and even though dad rolled his eyes, I noticed a small smile curling at the edge of his lips. It seemed everyone was excited, that is, except for my brother Luke. Everyone says I baby him, and maybe I do, I just couldn't help it. He was prime bully material, with his glasses and quiet nature (not to mention a complete misfit when it came to the rest of the family).

"You alright Luke?.." I mutter quietly. He looks up in a daze and flashes me a goofy grin.

"Course he's alright Pain!" I sigh at John's nickname for me, a 'clever' play on my name, Rayne. I stare down at the floor, it doesn't get to me, nothing does, I'm like my mum in that sense. Its just annoying, its like John's been plucked from hell just to irritate anyone he can't sleep with.

Bored, I stare back outside, but not before noticing Luke picking something off his nails. I'd noticed this several times actually, Luke wandering around with a bit of nail varnish, or a hint of blush. I didn't think anything of it until a few months ago when he turned 16. I wouldn't say anything though.. I hate confrontation, plus he looked kind of nice, like a fairy.

Finally the car ground to a hault, and mum shot out like a rocket, landing heavily on her side in the grass. A few chuckles waver in the air before dad clambers out, ducking his head under the door to check on her. I sigh. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Coming to a place where all of mum and dads friends used to live, to try and mate it up with their kids, it was sweet, but a ticking time bomb.

"Hurry up losers!" I jerk my head up and roll my eyes at John, his player sunglasses planted firmly on top of his blonde spikes.

"Coming, coming hedgehog". I clamber out, glancing down at my outfit. A flowy blue top with tied tassels at the end, and green dip dyed shorts. I liked the combination, it reminds me of the beach and something I'd seen my mum wear when she was young.

It was completely different to my brothers. John was wearing, other than the hideous sunglasses, some jeans and a crème blazer. Preppy and obnoxious- pretty much John in one sentence. Then again, he could be a sweetheart.. At times. Luke however had his usual black glasses slipping down his nose, his hair hanging over his eyes as he struggled with the suitcase he was pulling. Sporting a dinosaur printed black jumper and some green skinny jeans, he just looked bizarre.

Yep, that was us, the Clarke's; preppy, hippyish, weird, wonderful and fabulous. Yeah, this was going to be a long year...

* * *

_Okk, sorry if that was really short. It was kind of an introduction to the story and probably the three 'mains' (I love Jerome so anything to do with him will have prime spot). But do not fear! It won't all be from Rayne's pov, and everyone's involved in the story! There were a few clues in there as to what's going to happen, but they're not subtle and will probably change soon enough. Anyway rate and review and see you next time with a longer chapter_


	3. Chapter 2- Princess and the Hedgehog

_Song: breathe electric- emotion_

* * *

Sarah (martin)'s pov:

I didn't need to be here. I didn't want to be here. Staring out at the three teenagers clambering from their car on the far side of the path it sets in my head. There's them and then there's me. They're related to their parents, they have that connection to the place and I don't, simple as.

"WILLOW!" My head stares ahead as one of my mums, KT, dives towards the weird woman and sweeps her up into a hug. God! It would have been alright if I had gone to the secondary school my real parents went to, I could research, investigate. Despite Nina telling me over and over that there's plenty to Anubis house I find myself completely under whelmed.

Ahead the parents are happily chatting away to what I gather is Jerome and Willow, I know them all, I've studied their lives countless times, and I'm still a complete outsider. Yey me.

"Hey there gorgeous!" I cock an eyebrow and stare at the spiky idiot approaching me.

"Don't even bother" I say slowly, studying my hand.

"Whatever grunge queen, you know you like, I mean damn, just look at me" he whispers. I quickly proceed to mime tearing my eyes out and brush past him. Idiot. Grunge queen? Really? Sure all I'm wearing is sweats and a hoodie, but its September and cold, I'm being practical.

"I'm really sorry about my brother, he can be a bit much at times" I stare at the girl and other boy who are approaching me now. They both look equally odd.

"I don't care" I mutter rolling my eyes. Sweet Jesus please take me away.

"So... You have two mums" the second boy this time. I grit my teeth, I am not putting up with any homophobes this year!

"Have you got a problem with that?" I growl, pushing his back a step. I regret it instantly when I see his eyes deep with shock and.. Fear, fuck. I forget some people find it hard to handle a little physical confrontation.

"I-I don't care, I was just, you know enquiring.. Its nice and-"

"Ok, I get it, shut up" I groan, drawing each word out. God they were all so bloody annoying. Damn, I really am in a foul mood today.

"Yeah come puke, calm your tits" the second boy bounds up again, ruffling up 'pukes' hair. He pushes him off and quickly re-arranges it.

"Don't listen to hedgehog here" the girl sighs "his name's Luke, I'm Rayne and the prep is-"

"John, Clarke John" John interrupts, waggling his eyebrows at me, a mischievous look on his pointed face.

"Charmed" I drawl sarcastically "the name's Sarah" and with that I leave the three and walk up to my parents.

Soon enough a third car comes along and the pair of parents tense eagerly, all refusing to leave until each family arrived. Its large, a deep pink. Flashy and un-necessary. Quickly, I scan my internal files on the couples Nina had told me about, and sure enough a glamorous blonde and goofy looking middle aged guy leap from the car, embracing the others quickly.

Two kids follow suite, a boy and a girl. The guy is pretty good looking actually, a little gormless definitely some eye candy. He proudly wears a football t-shirt and his shoes are completely immaculate, practically glowing white (as were his teeth) and I knew, despite any redeeming qualities, I wasn't going to like him much. The girl however seems much more fun. Despite being fashionably dressed in pink, her deep blue eyes sparkle with a hint of amusement and I could see her calculating every inch of the ground in front of her. She grinned lopsidedly at me and tottered up to where all the teens had seemed to congregate.

A hand flew into Luke's face and he seemed stunned for a few seconds, staring at the candyfloss coloured nail varnish. "The name's Princess". Silence. "Princess Poodle Lewis". You have got to be shitting me. Luke laughs first, his cheeks on fire as he can't help but let out a giggle and we all begin.

"Please, please tell me that's a joke" I splutter. Her eyes light up but she shakes her head, grinning widely.

"Nope, that's my name, isn't it just fab" I stare around. Honest to god Luke seems in awe of her, Rayne just grins and despite the initial delay I can see John getting ready to play the moves.

"Well then, I just can't wait to be your king hunny" he says, sauntering up. But before he reaches her a hand lands heavily on his shoulder.

"Don't" its the guy from earlier, his muscle head obviously able to comprehend John's very 'subtle' pickup line.

"Yeah, yeah, cool man" John mutters, brushing himself off and quickly retreating. I snort.

"I'm Brad, Amber and Alfie's son" he nods at us and I nod back, trying my best to look slightly like a caveman. After introducing ourselves again, the six of us plonk down onto the ground and wait for the other Anubis residents to arrive.

* * *

_Ok, I think that ones a bit longer. I'm not totally keen on it, but hey, whatever. Anyways rate and review, and tell me who you like the best so far. The next chapter will hopefully be the last of the arrivals and then the story can behind (sorry if this is totally tedious, its just a lot of characters so I want them all to stand out). oh and also, should I introduce sibuna and the mysteries, or keep it strictly teen drama? Toodle pip, cheerio, see you next update_


	4. Chapter 3- The Prince & Bitch-ass medusa

_Song: The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club- 666 conducer_

* * *

Rip (sweet) pov:

I tap the drum sticks against my legs impatiently. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I was pretty excited to be going to the Anubis house. The place where my parents had met and fallen in love. I'm a gushy kind of guy, ok!? I don't like to show it of course, that's stupid. No I'm a goth, and if it wasn't for my dads darned tan skin I'd pull it off quite nicely.

We pull up the drive and I already see a group of teenagers, sitting and chatting. My stomach twists. Shit.

"Home sweet home" my dad says, beaming at mum. She smiles back and clambers out, heading to the other adults.

"Hair still red trix?" A tall blonde man says to her.

"Your's still greasy slimeball?" I raise my eyebrows to her response but they both laugh. I start to hesitate, I really don't want to go over and talk to them. Dad claps me on the shoulder and nods his head to the group, beaming. I smile back and take the plunge.

"Hey losers" I snap, groaning automatically. Why do I always do that!?

"Nice get up" this grungy looking girl says, pointing to my torn up dark clothes. I cough slightly, unsure how to respond.

"Can't say the same to you" it blurts out when I start to panic. Damn. She rolls her eyes but shuts up, staring at the floor. "Uhh, anyway.. I'm Rip" they all introduce themselves and I sink to the floor, this isn't going well.

After a few minutes the next load arrive, a tall looking boy and what I presume is his sister. They walk over chatting happily, the girl briskly tying her hair into a simple high ponytail.

"Hey, I'm Cory, this is Peace" the guy says, pointing a long finger at the girl.

"Hey Cory!" I turn around and see its Luke who blurted it out, now glowing a bright red in the cheeks.

"I don't think he swings your way" chuckles John, slapping his brother on the back and studying the girl. Something I suppose he'd done to all the other girls. I raise an eyebrow at the comment and study Luke, what the hell does that mean?

Cory and Peace seem unfazed, and whilst Peace taps her foot impatiently on the ground, Cory whips out his phone and starts to type away about something.

"Just my blog" he says with a wide smile, the corners of his mouth crinkling, "need to keep everyone up to date and all"

"I like your name by the way Peace" Rayne perks up, grinning at the girl. She smiles back briefly but doesn't respond, just stares back into space.

"Is she mute or something?!" Sarah drawls, narrowing her eyes at the pair. Peace sends her daggers and marches up to the parents.

"Nope" Cory mutters, not looking away from his phone screen. I study them both properly. Cory's just wearing a t-shirt and jeans, nothing special, but he pulls it off, looking cool and relaxed. Peace seems a little frantic however, with a tight top and skirt she appears plain but complicated. Not my type at all.

"HEY!" Everyone jumps and turns quickly. A short, curvy girl stands behind us, chewing her lip, obviously embarrassed. Non of us had even noticed her approaching. Behind her are her parents I guess, but they soon leave.

"So I guess you're the Rutter kid, right?" Sarah asks slowly, studying her nails.

"Uhh.. Yeah, its Claire, I'm Claire I mean" she says quickly, her smile faltering slightly. I roll my eyes which cause it to collapse instead.

"Welcome to Anubis sweet pea" Peace says, grinning, before stalking off to our new house.

* * *

_I feel I kind of rushed this one, but oh well, it serves it purpose I guess. So there we have it, all of the new Anubis residents. I know this has all been done millions of times before and is completely unrealistic, but meh. And lol, everyone's so sassy and cruel, god help us all if the ratio of dicks to normal people was that high! Adios rate and review!_


End file.
